Making His Alter Ego
by Pricat
Summary: ( The Muppets) A little story of how Dudley created his alter ego Deadly, the Phantom of the Muppets
Dudley sighed as he watched his Mom making yet another outfit for Jareth aAs it was so boring and he being seven coukd think,of way better things to do Pkus who said she had to know?

He then used his magic to make himself unseen sneaking out of his mother's so called studio she'd made in the goblin king's castle going to his room which was messy with toys everywhere and his bed unmade going to Tne closet Fibding what he was looking for

He put on a black top hat with Purpke rims and a black cloak Tnat that wrapped around him since this was his alter ego as Jareth called it but the little light blue skinned goblin male giggled as it was like Pkaying dress up and being somebody else.

Spmebody who was brave enough to pull pranks and not afraid if he got into trouble and people and goblins noticed him wanting to be around him instead of not noticing him.

"Hehe.. I smell something sweet from the kitchens!" Dudley mused to himself moving his hands around creating a crystal orb like Jareth had shown him seeingbthe chefs had made treats making him excitable running his light blue hands with glee, putting black and Purpke fingerless gloves on his hands.

"I need a cool name for this part of me when I dress like this so nobody will know it's just plain invisble Dudley." he said stepping on scrabble tiles

He then remembered how good he was at Scrabble finding the tiles that spelled out his name since his Mom home schooled him bit changing letters aroubd until he took the U and E tiles away and smirked seeing the anagram he had created giggling.

It was so mischievous yet innocent and fit like his favourite red cardigan smirking with pride using his magic to disappear and reappear into the kitchen but became unseen so he could have fun.

He saw cake and chocolate eclairs, it was a smorgasbord of of scents to him driving his nose nuts plus he hated having to wait until after dinner for such treats as these so was causing mischief using his magic scaring the chefs making them run out of the kitchens, while Dudley was laughing hysterically at the chaos biting into an eclair with cream on his lip.

"Dudley, you better show yourself right now!" he heard his mother say making him gulp a little but remembered right now he was Deadly and not Dudley so Deadly wouldn't let his Mom boss him around seeing eggs smirking throwing them which stunned her.

She heard mischievous snorts and giggling seeing what looked like hervson in a black and Purpke rimmed top hat and a cloak guessing this was some game he was playing since he was lonely sighing.

"Wow, Mommy loojs really, really funny with a tinge of anger bit maybe Dudley can calm her down vefore Deadly gets in trouble or grounded beyond ." Dudley said disappearing sneaking off to his room. But putting the top hat and cloak away for now.

"Being Deadly is fun, but right now plain old Dudley can clean up his mess or take the blame for him." he said surprising his mother he was in here.

"You were causing chaos in Tne kitchens, and threw eggs at me so why would mysweet little horned one do something so ŵild?" she said after she had cooled down

"That was my friend Deadly, he's mischievous but a who,e lot of fun plus we were bored watching you make clothes plus we smelt the treats from the kitchens so yeah." Dudley said on his mom's lap since he had tidied up.

"Hm, maybe you should help him to learn manners and how to behave you know?" she said making Dudley confused as Deadly wouldn't listen to his Mommy or behave, he just wanted to play a lot but not harm anybody.

"Wash up, as it's time for dinner okay?" he heard his Mom say leaving his roLater om but Dudley giggled wearing a certain top hat imagining what Deadly even sounded like but he was the same age as him with an immense sense of humour and charisma but not afraid.

Later that night, Dudley coukdn't sleep because of a storm wanting to go his Mom like normal but heard a voice like his own which made him curious.

"H-Hello?" he said softly unaware that a boy that looked like him wearing a black top hat with Purpke rims and a cloak was there making Dudley impressed thinking maybe he was dreaming!

"Hi Deadly, how did you get here?" Dudley asked confused hearing him giggle.

"I sensed you were afraid, but why?" Deadly asked as he had brought snacks making Dudley think about having fun since with that Storm there was no way he could sleep.

"Never mind that, but let's haveva midnight snack eh?" Dudley said using his magic to make a blanket fort appear but Deadly sensed Dudley's fear increase which was weird hearing the thunder outside.

"Are you okay, Deadly?" Dudley asked crawling into the fort carefully seeing Deadly look at his shaky but skinny blue fingertips poking out from his black and purple fingerless gloves

"I can sense your aura, but how?" Deadly said confused

"I just made you today, so that's why since you're my alter ego that helps me be brave and have fun plus tnat means it's your birthday!" Dudley said making cake appear and juice Pkus they were having fun.

"Yeah, I can get used to this plus I'll be there when you need me." Deadly said seeing Dudley yawn aroubd sunrise seeing him go to sleep tucking him in since he would grow up like his creator was dping so was looking forward to fun plus he would protectbhim.

Tnat morning, Dudley's mother was in his room checking on him knowing thunder frightened him hearing snores seeing a blanket fort peeking inside seeing Dudley asleep cuddling his favourite stuffed creature leaving him be.

After stirring later, Dudley wondered where Deadly was guessing he was busy plus he was colouring drawing things hevand Deadly had done all night like having a birthday party and Pkaying in dreams rubbing his eyes.

He was smirking going to sleep on his bed but happy he had his alter ego to help him drifting off.

* * *

A/N

Hehe so listening to the Labyrinth soundtrack especially the tracks Witjin You and Thirteen O Clock a lot and as you know from my Muppet stories, I have this head canon that Dudley is from the Lanyrinth (his design and stuff screams goblin hehe)

Then I found out he has an alter ego that he used when ge appeared on the old muppet show on one ep and he was calling it Deadly the Phantom of the muppets trying to pull pranks on the others and sabotaging the show then disappearing and not returning, until camping in Muppets Most Wanted and being a part of the new show The Muppets since I love him on it.

I have another idea for a short story involving Dudley and his mischievous alter ego which listening to Thirteen O Clock inspired bit that might come soon

Somin this short story is set when our beloved goblin stylist is a child about seven and bored watching his mother making clothes so wants to have fun, cause chaos and in doing so creates his alter ego Deadly, to feel brave and get attention since Tne Poir little guy is pretty lonely despite being in the goblin king's castle.


End file.
